Hadiah Terbaik Ibu
by October Lynx
Summary: Ibuku meninggal setahun setelah ayahku, dan disaat terakhirnya, ia memberitahuku bahwa...aku sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik perempuan. AU, Multipairing, based on Chicken Soup for The Soul's story, Review please!


An One-shot that inspired from one of the stories in **Chicken Soup For The Sister's Soul**, added with some of my pure imaginations of course...

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and all its characters are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi sensei

**Rate**: T, for safety even I thought it could be placed in lower rate due to the safe scene, hehe

**Genre(s)**: Family, Fluff, Slight-Romance, etc

**Warning**: AU, Female Kurapika, OOC-ness, Typos, etc

**Pairing**: ShalShizu and KuroFem!Pika

**I don't accept any flames about things that have been mentioned above!**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Hadiah Terakhir Ibu**

L. October

2012

* * *

**_"Benang yang tak terlihat merupakan ikatan yang paling erat"_**

- Friedrich Nietzsche-

* * *

Saat itu malam, aku mengemudi secepatnya agar bisa segera sampai rumah.

Dari seorang perawat paruh waktu yang kupekerjakan untuk merawat ibu selama aku bekerja, aku mendengar bahwa ibuku sudah mengigau dan memanggil namaku, dalam hati aku merasa bahwa mungkin saja ini sudah waktunya.

Tempatku bekerja berjarak dua jam perjalanan dari rumah dengan menggunakan mobil.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terlambat.

* * *

Aku tiba dirumah ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dengan cepat aku bersegera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Perawat muda itu menghampiriku segera setelah aku membuka pintu rumah,

"Tuan, sejak tadi ibu anda terus-menerus memanggil nama anda, kurasa ia benar-benar ingin bicara denganmu", paparnya begitu dia sampai didepanku.

"Baiklah", kataku, "Aku akan menjaga ibu, terima kasih untuk hari ini", kulihat ia tersenyum ketika aku memberinya beberapa lembar zenni sebagai upah hari ini, ia pun mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum beranjak keluar.

Lalu tinggallah aku dan ibuku, wanita itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, ia menatapku lembut, lalu menggesturkan agar aku mendekat, dalam diam, kuikuti kemauannya.

"Shalnark", ia berujar lemah, hampir-hampir seperti berbisik,

"Ya", sahutku datar, kugenggam tangan ibuku,

"Kau ingat, tahun lalu aku dan ayahmu berdebat untuk memberitahumu soal..sebuah rahasia", ia memulai kisahnya, aku terdiam, benakku mencoba menerka-nerka rahasia apa yang telah dipendam kedua orangtuaku hingga mereka berdebat, bahkan disaat terakhir ayahku tahun lalu.

Ayahku meninggal tahun lalu, dan sejak itu ibuku semakin melemah, hingga saat ini ia hanya bisa terbaring begitu saja diatas tempat tidurnya sendiri, menanti malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya.

"Rahasia..apa?", tanyaku akhirnya, kediaman ibu membuatku semakin penasaran, lalu kulihat airmata disudut matanya yang berkerut, dan aku tahu ia sedang menguatkan hatinya untuk memberitahuku,

"Kau...sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik perempuan", kudengar ibuku berbisik lirih setelahnya, matanya terlihat sedih, dan aku pun tersentak,

"A-adik?", ulangku terbata, kenyataan ini benar-benar mengejutkan, selama 22 tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku mendengar kalau aku ternyata memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dan sepertinya ibuku memaklumi keterkejutanku, hingga ia memberiku waktu untuk mencerna kenyataan baru itu.

"Ya, seorang adik perempuan, tapi sejak lahir dia memiliki kelainan, tubuhnya tidak bisa menghasilkan zat imunitas, sehingga dokter menyarankan agar ia menetap di institut", kata ibuku tak lama setelahnya, aku tertegun,

_"Adik perempuan? Kelainan? Imunitas?"_, kata-kata itu terus beputar-putar dikepalaku.

Setelah itu ibu menceritakan bahwa para dokter sempat memperkirakan bahwa adikku akan meninggal diusia dini, sehingga tidak ada gunanya memberitahuku, itu hanya akan membuatku bingung, ditambah kekhawatiran bahwa ia bisa meninggal karena bakteri kecil, sungguh, seandainya aku tahu, mungkin masa kecilku kuhabiskan dengan menghalau bakteri dari adikku.

Tapi tahun lalu, ibu membuat keputusan untuk memberitahuku, tentang adikku itu, ayah tak setuju, karena ia merasa itu hanya akan menambah bebanku disamping pekerjaan dan merawat ayah yang sakit.

Setelah ayah meninggal, ibu berniat menceritakannya, namun mengingat saat itu kami sedang sama-sama berduka kehilangan ayah, akhirnya ia mengundurkan niatnya, lalu...lama-kelamaan cerita itu hilang ditelan masa.

* * *

Aku melihat sekitarku, dan merasa barangkali mereka benar.

Kehidupan kami sangat sibuk, dan kota tempat kami tinggal merupakan kota metropolitan yang hiruk-pikuk.

Rumah kami seperti museum dengan perabot kuno yang penuh debu, ibu, ayah, dan aku sendiri merupakan orang-orang sibuk, sehingga tak punya banyak waktu untuk membersihkan rumah.

Rak-rak buku dan lemari kaca menghiasi rumah ini, dan suasana kaku membuat orang segan berbicara santai di dalamnya.

Tak ada tempat bagi adikku dirumah ini.

Kehadirannya akan seperti bayi dalam rumah tangga pasangan eksekutif yang tak punya waktu bahkan untuk sekadar mendengar keluhan pengasuh.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya ibu meninggal dunia, kurasa aku sudah bisa menduganya tapi ternyata aku merasa kehilangan juga.

Beberapa bulan setelah aku sibuk berbenah, rumah ini terlalu banyak kenangan, sehingga kuputuskan untuk membeli _flat_ baru di dekat daerah tempat aku bekerja.

Pada akhir tahun setelah ibu meninggal, aku merayakan tahun baru bersama rekan-rekan kerjaku dan tentunya kekasihku, Shizuku.

Ketika aku menceritakan padanya mengenai adikku ini, dengan cepat dia mengatakan padaku,

"Bawalah dia tinggal bersamamu, bagaimanapun, kalian 'kan tinggal dua bersaudara", katanya penuh semangat.

Begitulah, akhirnya aku menelpon petugas sosial yang nomornya ada dalam buku telpon milik ibuku, dan kabar baiknya adalah, bahwa saudara perempuanku itu sekarang sudah bisa mengembangkan kekebalan tubuhnya secara berangsur-angsur.

Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa berita ini sebenarnya sudah ingin mereka sampaikan beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi ketika mereka menghubungi rumahku, penghuni barunya tidak memberi mereka nomor yang bisa dihubungi.

Tidak banyak yang kutahu tentang Kurapika dari si petugas sosial yang kutelpon itu selain ia menyukai warna biru, ukuran bajunya S dan ukuran sepatunya 5.

* * *

Akupun mengajak Shizuku saat hendak mengemudi ke institut tempat Kurapika tinggal, jaraknya hanya 30 menit dengan berkendara dari _flat_ tempat aku tinggal sekarang ini.

Institut itu berupa gedung besar berwarna putih, dengan pagar besar dari besi didepannya, pada halamannya terdapat lapangan parkir dan rerumputan hijau, tak banyak pohon tumbuh disana, sehingga pada musim panas seperti saat ini, suasananya terkesan sedikit gersang.

Sejenak aku duduk terdiam di dalam mobil, ada perasaan ragu untuk menemui adik perempuan yang tak pernah kulihat selama 24 tahun aku hidup di muka bumi ini.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sentuhan di tanganku.

Shizuku memegang tanganku, sepertinya hendak meyakinkanku kalau apa yang kulakukan ini benar, matanya coklatnya yang hangat menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan, dan aku menghela nafas, setidaknya bersyukur aku tidak sendirian.

Aku menyusuri pekarangan gedung itu dengan membawa tas berisi hadiah untuk adikku.

Anting-anting, coklat, tas berwarna biru langit, gaun musim panas dan sepatu _wedges_ berwarna putih.

Shizuku membantu membawakan beberapa tas saat aku menemui resepsionis untuk menanyakan keberadaan adik perempuanku.

Petugas institut mengantarkanku pada sebuah rumah khusus berwarna putih yang terpisah dari gedung besar tadi, nampaknya kekebalan tubuhnya yang masih lemah benar-benar membuatnya terisolasi, tapi mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa sekarang ia sudah bisa dikunjungi tanpa harus mengenakan pakaian khusus.

Ketika akhirnya kami sampai, kulihat seorang gadis berambut pirang membukakan kami pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri meski kulitnya pucat seperti tak pernah terkena sinar matahari, kepadanya petugas itu mengatakan,

"Kurapika, ini kakakmu", sambil menunjuk kearahku.

Wajah Kurapika terlihat cerah, mata birunya berbinar-binar menatapku, mengingatkanku pada ayahku dalam skala yang lebih kecil,

"Apa kabar? aku Kurapika", katanya dengan nada riang, aku menghela nafas, sepertinya ia belum terlalu bisa menyusun kata-kata karena selalu terisolasi,

"Baik. Oh ya-", kataku, "Kurapika, kenalkan, ini Shizuku, pacarku", aku meraih tangannya yang mungil dan pucat, lalu kusampaikan pada Shizuku,

"Namaku Shizuku, senang bertemu denganmu, Kurapika", ia berkata sambil tersenyum pada adikku itu, lalu setelahnya kami sedikit berbincang-bincang, tak lama kemudian si petugas mengundurkan diri.

"Kakak, apa ini?", tanya Kurapika saat ia melihat tas-tas belanja yang kubawa,

"Ah, itu hadiah untukmu, dari kami", kataku padanya, ia terlihat senang dan segera membukanya dengan rapi, ia mendekap tas itu didadanya dan memintaku memakaikan anting-anting itu, tapi aku bukan wanita, jadi kuminta Shizuku yang memasangkannya,

"Huh, kakak macam apa kau ini?", katanya bercanda.

Hari-hari setelahnya aku lebih sering mengunjunginya seorang diri, dia selalu bersemangat saat menyambutku dan dari hari ke hari ia terlihat semakin sehat karena dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaannya semakin membaik sejak aku mengunjunginya.

Lalu suatu hari, dokter itu mengatakan bahwa aku boleh saja mengajaknya pulang, dan memperbolehkan ia tinggal bersamaku karena kondisinya telah memungkinkan.

Akupun meminjam mobil bos-ku yang lebih besar agar bisa membawa barang-barangnya yang cukup banyak, dan agar ia bisa lebih nyaman selama perjalanan.

Kurapika terlihat begitu manis dan penuh semangat sepanjang perjalanan kerumahku, ia terus bercerita tentang rencana-rencananya dimasa depan, aku ikut bersemangat melihatnya, seandainya saja sejak dulu kedua orangtuaku mengatakan tentang Kurapika, kurasa ia bisa sembuh lebih cepat karena memiliki semangat yang lebih besar untuk bisa melihat dunia diluar taman rumput dan rumah putihnya.

* * *

Pada tanggal 4 April ditahun itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, dan untuk meramaikan aku mengundang beberapa rekan kerjaku dan tentunya bos-ku, Kuroro Lucilfer.

Para tamu yang hadir pada saat itu, selain Shizuku tentunya, terkagum-kagum melihat adik perempuanku yang manis dan mungil, mereka mengatakan ia seperti peri yang tergelincir dari khayangan dan jatuh tersasar di bumi, lalu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk bisa membiasakan diri dengan bumi.

Hari ini, aku masih mengingat kisah itu meskipun 12 tahun telah berlalu.

Aku dan Shizuku telah menikah dan kami dikaruniai dua orang anak, Kurapika sendiri dilamar oleh bos-ku ketika ia baru menginjak usia 21 tahun.

Mereka menikah dan setahun kemudian adikku itu sudah hamil anak pertama.

Tapi aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, hari dimana ibuku untuk pertama kalinya memberitahuku tentang keberadaannya, dan tentunya hari dimana aku bertemu dengan dirinya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, dan aku bersyukur atas kedua waktu itu.

Dia memang bukan adik yang sempurna, dengan fisiknya yang ringkih dan lemah, tapi bagiku, dia tetap hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan kedua orangtuaku, terutama ibuku, diantara semua hadiah yang pernah kuterima dari mereka.

* * *

_**A/N:** ehehe, how was it? did you guys like it?_

_Don't forget to leave your review, well just to let me know whether you like it or not._

_And, this story will has its sequel, by November, or when it reach 5-10 reviews, or...under a special circumstance, if you get my drift, someone out there~_


End file.
